


Epines

by Folheld



Series: Abécédaire [5]
Category: Original Work
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folheld/pseuds/Folheld
Summary: Son cœur était encerclé par des épines.
Series: Abécédaire [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077116
Kudos: 1





	Epines

**Author's Note:**

> Publié initialement sur Fiction Press le 8/12/2018

Son cœur était encerclé par des épines. Elles étaient tenaces et quand sa cage thoracique se resserrait, elle avait l’impression que les épines grossissaient et s’enfonçaient avec encore plus de précision dans son organe prisonnier. 

Sa maladie était rare, mais tellement atypique que le jour où l’homme en blouse blanche avait montré la radio de sa poitrine à ses parents, elle était devenue une attraction. Une chose précieuse qu’on allait balader de médecin en médecin sous prétexte d’aider à trouver un remède miracle. Tous étaient unanimes : « bien entendu qu’une solution existe pour enlever ses épines sans que votre fille ne meurt. Allez donc chez mon collègue à l’autre bout du monde pour qu’il puisse faire des tests complémentaires ». Et ils y allaient. 

Les voyages se faisaient comme ils pouvaient : en voiture, en train ou encore en avion. Chaque moyen possible était utilisé à son maximum pour l’emmener voir un nouvel inconnu en blouse blanche. Pour ces hommes, peu importait qu’elle ne pouvait respirer correctement devant leurs manières cavalières ou qu’elle se réveillait la nuit, les joues salées. Seul comptait ces épines si spéciales qui semblaient survivre au sein même d’un organisme sans eau et sans lumière directe. 

Elle avait appris à vivre avec ses épines malgré toutes les promesses de docteur et autres scientifiques, malgré l’air perpétuellement inquiet de sa mère ou celui fatigué de son père. Ses épines étaient un bout d’elle comme son orteil ou ce minuscule os qu’elle avait dans l’oreille. C’était peut être étrangers aux corps des autres mais pour elle, les épines étaient juste quelque chose en plus. 

Cependant ce n’était pas un bout des autres. Et parfois, elle venait à penser comment serait sa vie si elle n’avait pas ses épines qui la poignardaient quand elle avait peur. Est-ce qu’elle pourrait s’endormir plus facilement si elle ne devait pas veiller à ne pas compresser sa poitrine pendant son sommeil ? Que faire si la douleur lancinante ne la forçait pas à rechercher la solitude pour fuir ses gens qui l’étouffaient ?

Quelle vie mènerait-elle sans ses épines ? 

Parfois, elle se prenait à fantasmer sur une vie où elle pourrait prendre de grandes respirations sans craindre des lacérations mortelles. 

Parfois, lui prenait l’envie de prendre un couteau et de le manipuler aussi délicatement qu’elle le ferait avec une fleur. Alors, elle le pointait vers son sternum sans jamais mettre la force nécessaire pour lui faire attendre ses épines. 

Pourtant la lame finit par se teinter de ce rouge flamboyant d’un sang frais et de ce marron froid de ces plantes pointues qui n’avaient vu la lumière.


End file.
